


When Angels Fall

by Frozentothecore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Ice Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna a girl abused and consumed by fear longs for a friend and to stand up herself. Elsa followed by the guilt of her past all the while being hunted because she has been deemed a monster. Their paths cross and they become each others saving grace.  They learn from each other Anna learns how to have courage, and Elsa in returns is taught how to hide and control her curse. However, with courage belief is the key, and a person can only hide for so long before it comes back to haunt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red droplets fell into the sink making a slight plunk as they dropped coating the ceramic white walls. A ginger haired girl glanced up her teal eyes meeting her reflection seeing the horror that now plagued her face. Her right eye was beginning to swell shut, blood still dripped from her nose over her cut lip, and down to the drain. Taking a shaky hand she raked it though her hair only to be halted by the blood that caked it and the abrupt shortness. She chose to come to school that day with cute twin braids. However, the other girls in her class did not like them. So, while the ginger went into the bathroom they decided to make their move.

Anna winced at the fresh memory. The weight of one holding her against the wall. Face feeling the coolness of the rough concrete. Another one the leader taunted her with a pair of shiny scissors. Anna could not remember the words of the bullies just the fear that washed over her frantic mind, and stunning every nerve in her body. She felt one of them tug her hair, and heard the snip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her hair upon the floor. Tears streamed down her face not because of her hair that would grow back. No, it was because she did not have a friend in the world to stop the insanity. Not a single person. She heard the second snip, and cruel laughter rang in her ears. After they had finished cutting, the one still holding on to her turned her roughly to face the leader. A punch hit her face in the eye, another struck her nose, then several in the stomach. Lips formed words a devious smile curved the edges of her mouth. Ringing in her ears furthermore prevented her from hearing. She felt her left arm grabbed, and her oversized sweatshirt pulled back to her elbow. Anna let out a soft cry feeling the edge of the scissors cut her skin. Once fished the leader shoved her into one of the stalls locking the door they laughed on their exit. Anna glanced over to see the wound glowing bright with blood, reading the word _loser_.

Shaking her head to rid the pain Anna wiped away the newly formed tears. Plastering a fake smile upon her face to mask the fear, the angst, and the hate she grabbed her bag. Lifting it up everything fell through the gaping hole in the bottom. Tossing it too the ground Anna kicked a few of her school books, finding her notebook she hugged it to her chest it was only thing she really loved. Leaving the bathroom Anna headed straight for the doors to the even crueler outside world. Sniffing back more tears she knew deep within her heart that no one would care if she left. No one would care if she was gone. Even if she died that night from an accident or by her own hand not a soul would miss Anna.

* * *

A streak of blond hair passed a tree as a bullet just barley missed. “Damn,” a dark growl sounded, “I missed.”

Ducking behind a tree the setting sun cascaded upon the woman. Sheer fright ached her body as every breath she took rattled her soul. _This_ _is_ _what I get for losing it one time. This is_ _not_ _what I deserve t_ _hough t_ _o be hunted down like an animal._

 A branch broke behind her alerting her of the hunter. In a mock voice hie taunted, “I can't wait to cut those lovely hand of your . . .and mount them on my wall.”

 Glancing down at her hands she saw frost coating the tips of her fingers. She began to wring them hoping to conceal her powers. _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel,_ she repeated the shameful mantra like a silent pray.

Getting ready to run she found herself staring down the barrel of the gun. The women meet her fate with guilt heavy in her heart. “Now Elsa, it's time face your chilling end.” He smiled at his own pun.

She closed her eyes waiting for the  fatal shot. The gun went off, ye t nothing happened. Elsa open e d her eyes to se e that the bullet was frozen in ice. Taking this as  her chance she ran as the hunter fired again hearing only a  click. He  quickly reloaded, but by the time he  aimed at Elsa she was g o ne. “I'll find you Ice Queen,” he  declared in the forest, “I'll find you.”

Runnin g further and deeper into the dark woods Elsa came to a halt as the  ground disappeared it almost seemed to have drop p ed off the face  to the  earth. She bit her bottom lip unsure what to do  next . She could have  easily formed an ice slide to  safety get down, but that  w ould lead the h u nter straigh t towards her. Elsa took a few st e ps back, and ran at full speed for the edge of the clif f . She jumped leaving the ground only feeling the co o l night air not a care in the world entered her mind as she fell to her possible de mise.

 


	2. Stranger's In The Night

Anna arrived home with night at her back after the long walk. It was a simple cabin on the outskirts of town near the edge of the forest. Trudging down the path she stopped at a tree with hole in it, reaching down she grabbed the key to the front door. A few feet later she unlocked the wooden door and entered the dark house. Flipping on the switch the light flickered a few times before revealing the living room. A fireplace to the left, a couch, and a little coffee. Dropping to the floor, Anna took off her shoes the left and then the right placing them by a bigger pair of hiking boots. 

“Kristoff, I'm home,” she called into the empty air. A few seconds went by with no answer. “Of course you're not home,” she sighed, her shoulders slumped 

Anna went to the fireplace where a picture of her brother sat, along with the stuff reindeer he sent her for her birthday last year. Picking it up Anna greeted the stuffed toy, “Hey, Sven, have you been protecting my big brother?” 

She gave it time to respond. 

“That's good,” Anna pointed a scolding finger at Sven, “cause I don't want my brother going into those mountains alone.” She hugged the deer before putting it back. Her attention turned to her brother. “Hey, bro how's Norway?” she inquired. 

A few seconds went by. 

“Yeah, I know it's too bad I wasn't able to come.” Hanging her head in sorrow. “Oh, my hair, I thought about trying something new. I know you liked it long, but it gets so hard-” she choked on upcoming sobs, yet kept a small smile upon her face. “Hard to take care of,” she finished. “I really miss you, and I can't wait for you come back in a few months. Stay safe, bro I love you.” 

Anna backed away from the fireplace blinking back the tears. Deciding to take a shower, for she had forgotten about the blood. Entering the tiny bathroom that could fit one person at a time Anna turned on the water and began to remove her clothes. Stripping off her jacket she tossed it to the floor. Tossing her green shirt in the trash, the fresh carved words dried upon her arm. Grimacing at them she dug around finding some bandage wrap for afterward. Next her pants that pooling around her ankles they would have to go as well. The blood stains were too set in for the cheap detergent she used. Unclasping her bra and lastly taking off her underwear Anna stepped under the shower head. 

The water cascaded down her body allowing to wash away all the misery of the day. As the warm water hit the cool floor forming a mist clouding and clearing Anna's mind. She was all alone in the world her brother took the first chance he could to get away from her. Having no friends 'cause she was different, but she never understood why she was so different. Anna felt like that spare button that came with a new jacket the one that gets shoved in a drawer winding up forgotten. “That all I am a useless button that everyone would forget about,” she muttered, coming to this conclusion. 

Towel drying hair Anna actually found it easier to both wash and dry. Wiping away the condensation that had from upon the mirror she got a better look at her cropped hair. “It's a little uneven,” she laughed, “but at least it they didn't shave my head. Smiling at her equally battered reflection she began to wrap her left arm to hide the unsightly wound. Cutting off the excess, and pinning it in place, she said, “There out of sight out of mind. Now, time for dinner!” 

Anna poured the chocolate puff balls into a bowl and dosed them in milk until it turned to chocolate itself. As she ate by herself she happened to catch an amazing sight: A falling star. Getting closer to the window she gazed up the starry night sky. Having given up on useless prays years ago Anna whispered under her breath, “I just wish I had a friend, or at least someone to talk to.” 

Expecting some sort of respond, but nothing happened. “Figures,” she sighed. Scoping some of her meal a loud bark scared her spilling her spoon's contents. She looked out see a big bushy white dog running around. “Olaf, must have escaped again.” 

Snagging her brother's old coat Anna went outside to take Olaf back home. The over excited dog jumped around chomping on the helm of Anna's shirt trying to drag her towards the woods. She patted him, “Olaf, what's wrong?” she inquired worried. 

He barked pointing in the direction. 

“Do you want me follow you?” 

Another bark like he understood. 

Olaf then began to sprint for the woods, Anna called after him making chase. She followed him about fifteen feet until the pair came to a clearing. “Olaf, why did you lead me here?” 

He barked once more, then growled. 

Anna squinted to see what exactly had the dog in upset, under the waning moons light she outline of a person. “Oh, gods there is a person washed up on the bank. “What if they are hurt, or worse dead?” she asked dog. 

Instead of barking Olaf let out a howl, and left, leaving Anna alone. “Stupid dog,” she yelled after him. 

_Well, Anna you followed him here, go see what exactly washed up and hope for the best._ Approaching the person she noticed all the dead foliage around them. That is so strange, Anna pondered. She reached down with a hesitant hand and touched the stone face before her noticing right away that it was woman. _Gods, she's so cold. This night air could kill a person. Plus, she is wet, along with being covered in blood, and mud._ Anna went to play with her braids something she did when nervous, but remembered they weren't there, so she settled for running her fingers through her hair. _I can't just leave her here, the wolves will get her._ Anna ran back home to the shed where Kristoff kept her old sled. 

Pulling it behind her, she picked up the woman by the arms and dragged her upon sled. Brushing those blond locks out of the person's face Anna was suddenly taken aback by the stranger's stunning beauty. She looked up at the starry night sky and wondered where exactly she came from. Out loud she asked, “I wonder if angels really do exist?” 

Elsa opened her eyes slightly as she felt movement underneath her. Every part of her body felt sore, and wet. A sudden jolt added to her pain as she let out a groan. Whatever she was on that was moving it hit another bump. Elsa had no idea what going on, where she was, or if she was safe from the hunter. Through her blurry vision she saw the glitter of stars, and something fiery red. Red, fire? She cringed hating most things that resembled fire. A sweet almost angelic like voice filled her ears. “Oh, you are alive.” It sounded cheerful, happy that she was living, and nervous. Catching a glimpse of the red once again she saw the strands. _It's just hair._ Teal eyes meet hers, and a smile upon soft pink lips. That was last thing she saw before passing out.


	3. A Light Shines in the Dark

Hollow screams echoed within the darkness of Elsa's slumbering subconscious mind. Some of sheer shock and others of mortal terror of the sights that had unfolded before them. Elsa shot up from the nightmare feeling the cool prick of her ice freezing the sweat over her brow. Running her hand to rid the sign of stress from her sleeping state. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the bleak darkness of the room. _How did I get here?_ Frantic, she took in a breath of chilling air. Exhaling she noticed the mist clouding the air. _So, this means I am alive . . . for now._  


Hearing footsteps draw closer from the shadows Elsa's mind began to come awake shouting at her leave. Throwing off the blanket the warm air sent a hot flash ghosting over her body. Why the hell am I naked?  


Suddenly the soft glow of a candlelight shone. Elsa's eyes followed the flickering flame upon the head of the match up a tan arm, to the shoulder which was covered by a forest green shirt. Part of the strangers face was covered in darkness, but Elsa could make out a pair of soft teal eyes. One perfectly normal, while the other was partly swollen shut watering, and outlined with black bruise. A few daunting seconds later the strange person covered their eyes.  


To Elsa's sudden dismay and sheer embarrassment she remembered that she was still stark naked. Grabbing the blanket she hastily wrapped it around herself. Recovering the person let out a sigh of relief. Rubbing the back of her head, “Wow, that was unexpected,” she laughed nervously. “Glad to see you're awake. I was starting to get kind of worried-I mean what I would tell the cops-that I dragged some random girl from the river stripped her down cause she was caked in blood-not that saw anything,” she paused taking a quick breath and blush coated her cheeks. “I mean I saw well everything, but I swear I didn't touch anything I'm not some pervert-oh god I'm rambling.”  


Elsa's lips twitched forming a slight strangled smile at the frantic strawberry blonde.  


“I'm Anna.”  


Perplexed Elsa titled her head wondering what that last sentence meant. _Are you really this dense. That's her name idiot._ Playing her hair Elsa wonder if telling this girl her name seemed alright. “. . . Elsa, I'm Elsa.”  


 _Pretty name. Wait, what. Get it together Anna._ “I can go get y-your c-clothes. They uh, ought to be done in the dryer. I tried to get all the stuff out.” Anna didn't dare mention the state of the clothing.  


“It's fine, but my gloves,” she whispered.  


“Those are fine. I'll go get them.” Anna skipped away into the darkness.  


 _Here's your chance to run, you can steal new clothes later._ Elsa wrung her hands feeling the sting of cold nip her fingertips. Another voice picked her mind, Stay for a little bit this girl dragged your sorry ass out of the river and sav _ed you from death. Wait until she leaves then make your escape._ Elsa nodded agreeing with the latter voice.  


“Found them!” Anna shouted running into the room. In the dim light unable to see Anna's foot caught up the leg of the chair. Without a second thought Elsa caught the girls left arm. Anna winced in pain from the pressure placed upon her marred arm. She glanced up her eyes meeting those of Elsa and her breath caught in her throat. There were an icy blue clouded in sadness Anna secretly wished to know why this girl was drowned in sorrow. “Um, hi,” Anna greeted.  


“Hi,” Elsa replied shyly. Getting a decent look at the exuberant strawberry blonde she noticed a few things off about her. First, there was her hair cropped off in an uneven fashion. Upon those pale red lips there was a smile as soft and warm as it looked Elsa knew better and tell it was nothing more than a facade masking her true emptiness. The blonde cringed at the sight, it's like looking in a mirror.  


“Can you let me go, you're hurting my arm,” Anna asked.  


“Right sorry, “Elsa whispered. She stole a glance making sure she did not leave a trace of ice and let out a soft sigh confirmed she was in the clear.  


“Are you hungry 'cause I have cereal. It's not much, but its food. She reached up to run a hand through her hair only to realize that it was still short. _This is going to take some getting use to._

Elsa simply nodded at the notion of actually having a bite to eat after so long of running.  


Anna clapped, “Cookie Crisp, or Fruit Loops?”  


Elsa had no idea what Anna was talking about. Shrugging Elsa replied, “Cookie Crisp, I guess.”  


“Okay, I'll go get you some!” After watching Anna skip off back into the darkness.  


Gripping her gloves Elsa slipped them on, she let out a sigh of relief. Feeling the soft fabric of the large shirt Elsa ditched the blanket pulling it over her head. Picking up the rest of her cleaned clothing Elsa noticed the lack of mud and blood. A soft thank you escaped her lips.  


Anna came back in and watched her footing not wanting to spill the cereal. Elsa could hear the metal of the spoon clanging against the ceramic bowl. “Here it's nothing fancy, but it's nice to enjoy the little things.” Handing Elsa the spoon their fingers grazed. Anna shuddered feeling a chill through gloves. _Her hands are freezing, even with the gloves._  


Taking a seat at the small table Elsa glanced down at the faux cookies. Unsure what to think of them she pushed them around the bowl. She never once had the pleasure of enjoying sugary cereal as a child. Scooping the bits that floated atop she placed them into her mouth. To her surprise it tasted half bad, and her stomach couldn't agree with her more as it let out a primal growl in response to the lack of food. Going for another scoop Elsa heard slurping and noticed that the girl had finished the entire bowl. Anna dropped the spoon into the empty bowl causing it to make a loud clink. A soft smile forced its way onto her lips. _This is actually nice. It's been awhile since I've eaten with something. Food does tend to taste better when you have someone to enjoy it with. Even if it is a shy scared girl, who eats like a pig._  


Anna looked at the ticking clock to see it read six fifteen. “Shit,” she yelled, bumping the tiny table, Elsa jumped at the sudden noise. Seeing the fright upon the girls face Anna apologized. “I'm super sorry, but I have to go to school. Uh, even though I really don't want. If you want, which I highly doubt you will, you can stay or leave.” Her shoulders slumped at this notion. “Whichever is fine me, I guess.” Grabbing a random jacket from the floor and her sketchbook since her books were ruined. _Not like it matters. I'm failing all my classes anyway._ Reaching for the knob, opening it, Anna waved, “See ya later Elsa . . . maybe.” The door closed.  


After a few minutes Elsa peeked out the window. “Now's my chance.” Elsa raced out the door for the woods. As she ran deeper through the woods snow trailed behind her revealing the deep off emotions. The further she got an odd feeling began to grip her heart. Resting against a tree to take a breath Elsa placed a hand over her chest. “What the hell is this feeling?” Elsa glanced back still about to see the cabin's chimney. Resting her face into the palms of her hands her mind wondered to the girl. _It I stay she might get hurt. I can never allow someone to be injured at my expense. Yet, . . ._

Anna slid against the wall looking around every direction just in case they waited for her. Clutching her sketch book Anna mumbled to herself, “Just five more months and I won't have to see them anymore. Just five more months.” Taking a deep breath Anna headed for the door.

Opening one she gave another cautious glance the hall only had a few students. Pulling her hood up to cover her face Anna made her way to her first class silently praying no one would stop her. Once in the some what safe haven of her first period Anna made her way to the back where she wouldn't be bothered. Pulling her sleeve down to hide the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist. Anna decided to pass the time and draw. She flipped it opened to her latest outline which was of that the sleeping blonde. Creepy she knew to draw a person what they were sleeping, but Anna felt compelled and unlike this morning the girl looked so peaceful. Before she had a chance to place the pencil upon the paper, it was ripped out from underneath. 

Anna glanced up and her heart froze as she locked eyes with one of the sources of her pain: Vanessa Octave. Behind her stood her lackeys two slithery looking guys who called them Flotsam and Jetsam. Letting out a forlorn sigh Anna waited for the insult about hair, or anything this girl might find amusing. _Round one ding ding._

“Hey, Strider heard about happened to her your hair and face,” she taunted. “You poor unfortunate soul.” 

Anna kept her mouth shut knowing fighting back would only make it worse. Standing up for herself, running to a teacher these things never worked, and the next thing she knows she'll wind up locked in a locker . . . again. 

“Come now, how bad could it be,” that smug smile curved her purple covered lips. Flotsam or Jetsam, Anna couldn't tell the difference yanked back her hood revealing her cropped hair. “Oh, it's worse than I thought. Snow really did a number on,” she cackled. 

Running her hand over her hair she replaced the hood. “Go away,” she muttered. 

Anger flashed in her torment's eyes and before Anna had a chance to correct herself Vanessa grabbed her by the hoodie yanking her over the desk. “Look here Strider, you put this all on yourself, so now it's payback time, and payback can be a real bitch.” 

Anna gulped seeing the fury, and mockery. “I still don't understand what I did to deserve this.” 

Shoving her back into her chair. “Just you being alive is enough to make anyone sick. Let's go boys.” 

The two snickered as they followed their mistress. 

The chair rocked back and forth until it landed on all four legs. Sighing Anna thought, _Round one over, jerks: I lost count. Anna: zero._

After a few periods had passed, Anna became more paranoid with each second. By now she had been tripped, kicked, or shoved against her locker. _Maybe, they're finally laying off_ , she hoped. _Fat chance._ Giving the hallway a once over something felt off and Anna did not like it. Spinning the dial of the locker she opened it and shoved what little items she did have. She learned her lesson after yesterday. 

Slamming it shut she noticed the sudden empty hall. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked, and a wave of fear shock her body. _Fuck, this is bad. I have to get out here and fast._

Walking she went for the door, but out from a classroom came a raven girl. “Morning Anna,” she purred. 

Anna took a stepped only to feel her back hit something hard. Looking into the demonic eyes of her main tormentor she gulped with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for not updating, life. There I did the imfamous Anna and Elsa meeting that happens in every single fic. Plus bonus points for the Anna rambling. Cliffhangers don't you love them? Will Elsa stay or go? What's going to happen to Anna? Hopefully some question will be answered next chapter. Of course I can't give everything away.


	4. Icy Foes and Chilling Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you'll get a glimpse of the man after Elsa. Who he is won't be reveal, yet. I like to add just an an air of mystery to my stuff.

A man laid unconscious in a dark alley bruised lip, bleeding, and possibly a cracked rib. Stuffing his old clothes into his tote the culprit ran a smooth hand through his hair readying himself for his next performance. Fixing the freshly stolen suit the hunter picked up the man's phone. He dialed three numbers. A woman's voice answered. “911 what is your emergency?”

“Yes,” he replied, his voice frantic. “I would like to report a mugging. A man is in the alley laying unconscious and I fear he may be hurt, or worse dead.”

“Where is your location sir,” the woman asked in her rehearsed monotone. 

“In the second alley just off main street.”

“And your name sir?”

“My name?” He hung up. “Like I would tell you,” he chuckled darkly. Placing the phone on the ground he proceeded to shoot it. Overkill? Yes, but he was frustrated with his latest assignment. “Find one freak girl, and subdue her. This should have been easy, right?” he muttered to himself. “Nope, the girl has freakin' ice powers, no problem there,” he shrugged. “However, she is willing to throw herself into the jaws of death. Knowing that I'm so screwed.”

The huntsman wandered through the town he came across after he had lost Elsa. He needed to regroup and collect himself. He had managed to track her from she cliff she jumped over over to a water all, discovered a partially frozen stream, but then he lost her in the dense forest. Spotting an outdoor cafe he took a seat. A few minutes later a woman came up to him sashaying her hips. “What can I get for you, sir?” she asked, leaning forward allowing him to gaze down her shirt. 

Internally he rolled his eyes. “Just a coffee.”

“You got it,” she replied, in a sultry voice before walking away.

Placing his phone on the table, he spun it around waiting for the call he dreaded most. The phone vibrated upon the patio furniture. The I.D. read unknown. “Way to add an air of mystery to yourself old man.” Regretfully he answered speaking with most false voice he could muster to hide his angry and annoyance. “Morning sir.”

“Have you found her, yet?” the man on the other end snapped.

“No, but I've track her the town of Arendelle. The people are strange,” he said, referring to the female waitress willing to throw herself at him, “but nothing I can't handle.”

“Just so you know Elsa is to return unharmed, not a hair out of place, or you don't get the other half of our arrangement. Understood?”

“Find Elsa, she stays alive. Got it. But sir, what if someone has-”

“A few causalities here and there never harmed anyone,” his boss interrupted. “Besides, Elsa would never trust anyone not with her powers, and fear of hurting anyone.”

The line went dead before the huntsman could reply. A cup of coffee and plate of apple pie was sat in front of him. “Pies on the house, sir,” the waitress purred. She slipped the receipt upon the table. He flipped it over reading a note the back of the receipt. _I get off at five_. Watching the woman leave she threw him a suggestive wink. Taking a bite of pie the hunter laughed to himself, _a few causalities never harmed anyone._

 

Anna backed up to avoid the coming conflict, but as she felt the cool metal lockers against her, she realized her doom was imminent. She found herself gazing into the sinister eyes of the infamous Snow White. A girl whose hair was black as the wings of the raven, skin pale like the winters snow earning her nickname, and lips that looked as if she had kissed the thorns of a rose. This girl made Anna's day a living hell day in and day out making sure that the redhead knew exactly, who was queen of the castle. Behind her stood today’s lackeys just like with Vanessa who was only second fiddle to amount of pain Snow induced, the girl had many followers. This time it was Drizzella and Anastasia the two evil step-sisters of poor home-schooled Cinderella.

“Morning Strider,” she purred, her tone dripping with poison into Anna's ears.

_Just hurry up and get this over with. I really just want to go home to either jump with glee, or drown in disappointed. Maybe, if she hits me hard enough I'll get to go home early._

“Hey,” Snow barked, “aren't you going to greet me peasant?”

“M-Morning, Snow,” Anna stuttered.

A sudden strike to her face 'caused Anna to cringe in pain, but she dared not make a sound. That would only fuel fire to the girls already lite rage. “You worthless whelp,” she sneered. “I figured you learned your lesson after our _lovely_ chat yesterday.” Snow reached over grabbing a fist full of Anna's hair. She cursed slightly, “Damn, I did cut this too short.”

Anna groaned from the shooting pain in her head. “Sorry, y-you're r-right.”

Letting go and slamming her back into the lockers. An evil smirk crossed her blood red lips. Toying with a strand of Anna's hair, Snow leaned forwards her hot breath upon Anna's ear. Her voice dark and hollow she spoke, “That's not good enough. Girls if you please, I could use a before meal beating.” 

Holding her against the lockers Anna closed her eyes as the first blow landed hard on her chest. “You'll never learn will you Strider, that no one wants your sorry ass here.” Another punch landed on her stomach. She began to taunt Anna, “Everyone hates you 'cause you're nothing more than freak, an outcast, the spare. Kristoff was far more liked than you'll ever be. Hell, even he left you, just like your parents.” Snow went in for one more punch: a blow to the skull. Something though screamed in Anna's brain. Whether it was her flight or fight response to the situation, or just getting tired of all the beatings. Anna opened her eyes and ducked at the last second. Snow yelled in pain as the Anastasia and Drizzella let go of Anna from the shock of what happened. 

She stood frozen in place for a fraction of a second unsure what to do. Shaking off the daze every fiber of her being yelled run. Anna did ignoring the pain she felt everywhere. Adrenaline was pounding her ears as she made a break for it. Turning the corner sharply she barley had time to acknowledge the wet floor sign before she went sliding across the floor hitting the wall. Shouts followed her and with no time to evaluate the new pain Anna got back up on shaky legs. She knew if got caught the pain would be far worse than a slap on the face or a black eye. Hell, probably worse than the letters carved in her arm. Down a flight a stairs she jumped the last three seeing the back set of doors leading towards the outside. Anna's heart pounding against her chest, and near out of breath she pushed herself further. Footsteps pounded down the hall, shouts of anger, and threats galore followed her as she got closer to the exit. Slamming on the handle of the first set of doors, and leaning on the second Anna raced for the woods just beyond the baseball diamond. 

She stole a glance back to see that she was no longer being followed. There stood Snow out of breath, but somehow she managed to bark a threat anyways, “Strider, don't you ever let me catch you here again.”

Winded, her mind fuzzy from that happened. With a strange lapse of judgment she performed a motion sealing her fate. Raising her left hand she proceeded to flip Snow the bird. Rage caused the dark haired bullies cheeks to flush. “Anna, I'll kill you, you hear,” she spat, “Step a foot back into this school the police will find your body in a ditch.”

The doors closed and Anna made a leave for home. On her way a light rain began to fall just overhead as she continued her walk of shame. Kristoff was not going to be happy when she told him about cutting classes for third day straight. She really was a disappointment to her family. Solemnly, she arrived at her house. Entering she called with a just a glimmer of hope that Elsa was still there. Receiving no answer Anna shrank to the floor.

Pulling back the jacket sleeve revealing the bandage Anna unwound it seeing the word darken from the dried blood. The wound scabbed over, but Anna had the awful feeling that it would scar marring her skin with the ever-painful reminder of how useless she was. “I really am a loser,” she choked, feeling the lump in her throat, and tears welling in her eye. Placing her head upon her knees, she cried in the darkness. Just outside the rain turned to snow.

In the shadows of the room Elsa stood watching and feeling the girls pain. The blonde bit her bottom lip hoping the pain would extinguish the urge to cry. She knew what it felt like to be unwanted, and unloved, like a disease, a burden, a monster.

Cautiously Elsa went over she could hear the sniffles of someone wallowing in their dying hopes, dreams, and self-worth. She noticed the cuts upon the arm and cringed not at the blood or the wound, but the word itself. Why would someone harm such a loveable girl? Reaching over hesitatingly Elsa placed her arm around Anna's shoulder in comfort. The action felt out of place and extremely awkward for her. She put aside her insecurities just for one second, and be normal for someone who needed reassurance.

Feeling the weight of something on her person Anna leaned over into the crook of Elsa's neck. Her tears had stopped, but it was nice to feel human contact. A feeling both of them needed in their time of suffering.

After the last of Anna's sobs ceased she rose her head meeting Elsa's soft gaze. “You stayed?” The statement came out more as a question instead of how Anna intended. 

“Elsa nodded. “. . . I can leave though if that is what you wish.”

Anna reached up grabbing Elsa's hand. With pleading teal eyes she begged, “Please, you don't have to leave.”

Elsa cringed pulling her hands out of the girls she held it close to her chest. The sudden contact surprised her and 'causing frost to nip her skin underneath the fabric. “I'll stay. Just don't touch me, I-I don't want to hurt you.”

Anna dropped her hand and began to fiddle with the helm of her shirt “Alright, I understand,” she whispered. She began to make her way towards the kitchen where she knew some chocolate was stashed. In the dark she tripped over something. “Damn,” she groaned. “I'll be back in a second,” Anna then disappeared into the shadows.

Elsa wrung her hands still still able to feel the warmth from Anna grasp through her gloves. _This will be fine Elsa just keep your distance. All speech a minimal and when it starts everything calms just leave._ The blonde nodded satisfied with her thoughts, but another voice crossed her mind as well. _What if you can't bring yourself to leave again? What if you become attached? The ache in your heart is want not guilt. _You_ want _to stay she is the first person to help or feel any sort of empathy beside your-__

Shaking her head to stop her taunting mind Elsa thought back to her shameless mantra. “Conceal don't feel,” she mumbled a few times. 

The lights suddenly flickered on revealing the whole living room to Elsa's unadjusted eyes. Blinking a few times to rid the darkness she scanned the area. It was small and simple with a couch a few nightstands, and fireplace. She ran her hand along the side of the mantel spotting a stuffed reindeer, and a picture of a guy with dirty blonde hair, and soft hazy eyes.

“That's Kristoff, my adopted brother,” Anna informed, coming into the room.

“He seems nice,” Elsa replied, uncertainty plaguing her words. As the strawberry blonde got closer Elsa noticed the claw marks on the side of her face, and fresh bandage around her wrist going up her arm. 

“Yeah, he's a great guy, but he's not here. His job takes him to different places,” Anna frowned as she began to rub her arm. “but he always manages to send me something from wherever he goes. Plus, when I get lonely I talk to his picture, so it seems like he is here with me.” Anna's face flushed having revealed too much to practically a stranger. “Not that I do it all the time. It's just it gets lonely here a lot, sometimes the neighbors do come over to check up on me. Then there's the social worker-”

Elsa rose her hand cutting Anna off. “It's fine. We all have our quirks.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” An awkward silence consumed the room for a bit both parties wondering just what to say. Anna didn't want to seem too childish and Elsa simply looked away daring not to make eye contact. Rocking on the balls of her heels Anna opened her mouth, but words failed for a moment. Then her eyes light up with a plan. “So, do you want a grand tour?” she gestured around her.

Elsa shrugged following Anna to the middle of the room. 

“This of course is the living room, and dinning room, and sitting room, and just the whatever-else-I-can't-think-of-room. In general, it's just a multipurpose room.” The redhead reached for Elsa's hand, but stopped recalling that the blonde did not wish to be touched. Entering the kitchen which was smaller than a closet Anna began to direct. “There's my go to microwave, the refrigerator, and the stove. I'm really not allowed to use that since I almost burnt the kitchen after leaving a pizza in for far too long. Word of advice the smoke detectors are not alarms.”

Covering her hand with mouth Elsa held back the laugh. Not she didn't find the highly exuberant girl a little funny. She wasn't sure how it sounded after the years keeping such a reserved vocalization locked away. In fact, every small smile she sported while in this presence of Anna felt odd, but in a good way. The icy barriers in her mind she had formed in her years of isolation never allowed her much breathing room. Yet, seeing Anna talk on and on about her dinky home and how everything had a meaning or some crazy story behind it Elsa felt a little at ease. Everything about the abused girl told her that Anna should be sitting in a corner still sobbing in a puddle longing for death to be her savior. However, Elsa couldn't help, but to wonder if a warmhearted girl like Anna deserved such cruel punishment from the world. Unlike her it seemed the strawberry blonde had done no wrong she was just caught in a crossfire of hate. Despite the cuts on her face, her slowly healing eye, and her hair, Anna's teal eyes still light up with new found vigor. 

“Okay,” Anna said, cutting through Elsa's train of thought. “To the left is Kristoff's bedroom. He doesn't like girl germs over his stuff, so it's mostly locked while he's gone on trips. The right is my bedroom, and the only bathroom.” Anna suddenly slapped her palm against her forehead. “Please, tell me you didn't try to shower?”

Puzzled Elsa shook her head.

Hunching over Anna sighed, “Oh, thank god. I forgot the water heater was turned off until I turned most of the power back on. The only thing allowed to run is fridge and maybe the washer and dryer if they're in use. 'Cause if you did the water would have been freezing cold.”

“I'm actually quite content with the cold.”

“The cold is nice like during the winter and the snow falls making the land a beautiful snowy white.”

“You like the snow?” Elsa asked softly.

A smile curved Anna's lips. “Yeah, who doesn't? It creates a magical winter wonderland that fills me with warmth a sense of pure innocences. The way the sunlight dances upon the flakes and cause's it to sparkle.”

Elsa began to toy with the ends of the hair. “So, you don't find it dangerous?”

“The only thing dangerous about snow is getting into snowball fights,” Anna joked. “Ice though is evil,” she added still teasingly. “Other than that I love everything about winter, sledding, snow angel's, and building a snowman! Then after all fun is done you come inside and have a nice warm cup of hot coco! I can't wait for winter to come once again!” she gushed. A sudden growl sounded in the hall. Elsa's eyes grew wide in fear. “It would seem that I need something to eat. Cereal doesn't last long since I'm told I eat like a horse. You want something?”  
“No, I'm fine, but I was wondering if-

“If? Anna promoted.

“If I could take that shower now. It's been _awhile_.” She cringed at herself knowing this to be true. She had forgotten the last time she felt clean or a cool pillow under her head. 

“Sure, uh, you can borrow some of my old clothes. I mean they're clean and all its just that I don't wear them anymore. I'll go get those, and a towel.” Leaving Anna grimaced slightly. _I hope I can find something without any blood stains._ A few moments later Anna came back with a small pile. “Here's what I managed to find. Sorry, for the black it's all I really had. There's soap, shampoo, conditioner. You're welcome to anything in there. If you need anything, just shout.”

She nodded a quick a thank you, went through the door and locked it not wanting Anna to make a surprise entrance. Taking the gloves off frost decorated her palms tracing the lines upon her skin. Next, was the ragged blue shirt she managed to take off a clothes line a few weeks back. The water from the falls she jumped over may have washed away most of the stank, but it would never wash away the shame she felt for losing it. In the spotted mirror Elsa rubbed her left arm where the wound from a bullet had grazed her. Slipping everything else off, she turned to the tub, and started the cold water. 

Under the shower head Elsa allowed herself to drown everything under the cool feel of the water. It had truly been far too long since she felt relaxed, and not having to look over her shoulder every second upon the day. The price she paid for being a freak. She leaned against the shower wall her hand slipped upon the hot water knob turning it. She yelped back feeling the sudden sting. The spike of warm seared her skin 'causing her to cry out in pain. In a panic Elsa fell back ice consuming her hand. She grabbed the shower rod coating it with a thick layer ice that transcended to the curtains. The water from the shower head froze in mid-stream, and icicles shot up from the water in the bottom.

A knock on the door and a concerned voice asked, “Elsa are you alright?”

Looking around at the ice filled tub Elsa ran her hands though her soaked hair. “Shit,” she muttered, as the doorknob began to jiggle.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Anna find out about Elsa's powers? Who is the hunter after Elsa, and why? What will Anna do knowing she can step forth in school again (even though that doesn't seem like a bad thing)? Will this author find time to reguarly update this story? Wait to find out for answers to these question's and more.


	5. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this at work so tell no. I might go back and fix this since I've given this a read through or a grammer check. Of course this isn't my favorite chapter ever.

Panic still shaking Elsa, she came up with a quick lie. For all this girl had done for her so far the blonde hated to flat out lie to Anna, but it was for the best at time being. She didn't want to risk putting the kind redhead in danger when she finally did decide to leave. For the hunter was still after her and every second she stayed brought Anna's life closer to death. "Um, yeah, it was just a spider," she fibbed.

"Yeesh, I hate spiders," Anna said from the other side. "You need anything though?"

"N-No I think I'm good."

"Awesome, take all the time you need." Elsa heard the footfalls leave until they began a distance echo. Shrinking into the corner Elsa rubbed her bare arms wondering how to disband the ice.

* * *

In the kitchen cabinet doors were flung open, boxes laid out the contours with nothing more than crumbs upon their plastic liners. Anna was leaning into the nearly empty fridge the cool air blowing on her face. Her eyes scanned the contents. One slice of moldy cheese, half a gallon of milk, some container oozing liquid that she dared not open, and something fuzzy growing in the corner. Slamming the door shut Anna knew she I had to go to the store and get food for the two of them. Elsa was a guest until she decided to leave, and Anna knew it was rude to allow a guest to starve.

"I need to really go to a store," she sighed longingly. "But if I leave Elsa here alone something might happen. She is so fragile. Not that I can talk." She choked on a laugh that came out more as a strangled sob. "I wonder-" the sentence broke knowing it was not her place to ask Elsa anything about herself. "Okay, Anna back to your main objective: food." Her eyes scanned the area until she found she item she sought. It was a wolf shaped cookie jar upon the fridge. Carefully she climbed back onto the contour and walked over. Reaching up her fingered grazed the jar. The damn appliance was always too tall for her and the jar was in the middle. On her tiptoes she felt the cold metallic wolf, but as inch forward she lost her footing. Letting out a small screams she fell the short distance to the floor until-

* * *

Finally she managed to calm the swirling storm in her head from the shock of fright. The ice was melting dripping off the shower head onto the icicles. As her thoughts eased the melting quickened until the ice was completely gone. She wrung her bare hands wondering why it was so hard for her to grasp the concept of control.  _It shouldn't be this difficult._ Gazing at her hands she offended wondered why she was cursed with those powers.  _I've had them all my life since I was a baby._ "Why?" _s_ he asked, herself demanding the empty air for an answer. Yet, nothing came to her salvation. 

Throwing the shirt over her head and sliding her arms through the sleeves she felt oddly secure in the black warmth the article brought. The inside of the collar has lingered on her nose for a bit too long causing her to inhale the faded scent of Anna. It was warm welcoming and calming. It gave her sense of safety that she longer for, but could never have.

Finished dressing Elsa left feeling better after the shower, despite freezing the tub. Even through the dirt was gone she still felt the shame tingling everywhere. Slipping the gloves on Elsa left the bathroom to find the living room empty. ". . .Anna," she called. A sudden crash sounded from the kitchen. Elsa ran over seeing the spunky girl on the floor groaning in pain.

"Stupid money jar, stupid Kristoff having to put it so high, and stupid being poor," Anna grumbles brushing herself off. Turning around her eyes got huge, and her face blushed. "H-Hey Elsa, did you see all that?" 

The blonde nodded as Anna groaned again in frustration.

“That was embarrassing. I fell off the contour trying to reach the jar of money.”

Elsa reached up grabbing the wolf jar giving it too Anna.

"Thanks.”

Elsa paused as she saw the light in Anna's eyes. The joy was far too infectious for her own good.”

“Um, you wanna play checkers or I have cards?" Anna nervously rubbed arm. "Um, there are books, they're kind of dusty since reading isn't my strong suit. Oh, I have a stereo, it can play CD's too. I can turn it on for background." _Since the silence is scary and reeks of loneliness._

"That sounds fine, and so does the checkers."  _The less contact the better, and that is nice_ _simple_ _game._

"Great, I'll go get the game." A few seconds later Anna moved the stuff from the small coffee table. "Red or Black?"

"Black is fine."

Anna press play on the stereo the CD that sat in the player began to spin as lyrics filled the void. _Memories fade into the silence, haunting me tonight._

Elsa moved her piece hearing the sorrow filled lyrics plague her thoughts. _With hopes last breath, I take this moment in. It will be the last._

Anna moved, "Um, Elsa," she began.

"Hmm." Then morning breaks, and sunlight takes. The pain away.

The song faded into the background as the conversation carried on. "I have to go to the store tomorrow for some food, and since I don't really know how long you plan on staying - Not that your causing trouble or anything. I like having the company. It makes it less lonely. But I was wondering if there was anything I should know like allergies or dislikes."

Elsa's eyes light up at the notion of going out without having to look over shoulder or the fear of death looming over her. "C-Can I can go with you?"

"Sure, you're welcome to join."

"King me," Elsa whispered.

Anna glanced at the broad seeing one lone black checker on her side. Placing the one lone black piece she managed to take Anna sighed and Kinged Elsa piece. "Are sure you're not some checker's champion?" Anna asked teasingly. 

"No, I've just a lot of practice."

A knock upon the door startled them both. Anna jumped from the floor, and ice shot in Elsa's glove. "Stay there," Anna ordered. 

Elsa nodded fear lining her features. 

Anna opened the door just a bite seeing a golden blonde standing on the porch. Unlocking the dead bolt Anna was meet with the green eyes of her neighbor Aurora. "Evening Anna, how have you been?"

Stepping outside Anna closed the door behind her. It wasn't that didn't trust the woman she still wasn't sure of Elsa herself. The girl acted like a feral animal and it already took Anna long enough to gain her trust and she didn't want to destroy it now. "Fine, everything is fine. You?"

"Wonderful. Fauna made cookies and you know how can be with baking. Instead of making a simple dozens she make four."

Anna nodded.

"So, Flora suggested I bring you some since you, well you know."

Taking the covered bin Anna managed to reply, "Thank you."

"No, problem. You know Anna if you ever need anything or just wish to talk the cabin is through the thicket and over the stream. The door is always opened. Now, if you don't mind I have a date with a handsome prince."

"Um, I'll keep your offer in mind, have fun, and thank you again."

As Aurora began to walk she felt a spike of cold coming from the small lonely cabin as Anna entered. "Merryweather was right, something strange is happening with that girl. Through it is not my place or theirs to pry.

A blast of cold air hit Anna upon her entrance. I need to make sure to chop more firewood tomorrow. 

Walking by the stereo the song near finished Anna reached out to turn it off, the ghosts that keep me, after all that I've become. 

"Hey, Elsa you want a cookie they're fresh and warm?" Anna unwrapped the bin pulling out a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. The warm chocolate tasted good and inviting. It felt like bliss after the shitty week she had. Thankfully, it was Friday and the weekend would grace her with the possibility if new hope. "Elsa? Where are you?" Leaving the room the cold got worse and soon Anna was shivering. Her teeth chattered and the chill ran down her spine. Opening the door to her bedroom she noticed the blonde in the corner. Kneeling down Anna saw the fear in those frosty blue eyes. "Elsa," she whispered reaching out, but remembered, no touching. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I d-don't like s-strangers."

"It's okay, she's a friend. Do you want a cookie?" Anna offered. 

With a shaky hand Elsa took one of the cookies and the chill died down. It was surprisingly good and tasted like, like- A small twinge of pain hit Elsa's heart at the brief memory of what was, and what had become her life. "Sorry for disappearing like that. I'm not good with new people. Or people for the most part.

"It's fine, I can protect you." How can you protect her when you can't even protect yourself? Her inner voice mocked. Anna rubbed her arm at the thought of being unable to do hardly anything for herself. Let alone for someone fragile as a snowflake. Her parents weren't alive long enough to teach her the value of her one life. Yeah, her father would call her princess and rub her hair after her mom had brushed it. They died tragically in a plane crash leaving Anna with her aunt and uncle who after finding out about the death of her parents tossed her to the first home that would take her. Then, her life became a living hell for two years. Her heart shattered piece by piece each day, soul crushed to near oblivion, and scars of the past littered her body like the stars in the night sky.

“There no reason to throw yourself in harms for me,” Elsa “How about we start off with just being fri-friends.” Elsa could barley get the dreaded word out. Just feeling it pass over her lips made her cringe. A scream and childish pleas echoed in her mind just thinking of the simple yet powerful seven letter word. 

Along with saying that word an unexpected warm contact of a pair of arms wrapped around her waist in an impromptu hug. Realizing what she was doing Anna quickly jumped away. Fear rocking her body that she scared Elsa. “I'm sorry, I got really excited. No one has ever wanted me as a friend.”

There it is again that smile filled with hope and longing. As well her words that kill every fiber of my already ruined soul. How can I say no to her? “Yes, we can be friends, just you know-”

“No touching, I understand. I truly am sorry about that.”

“You can you take the bed.”

Elsa waved her hands in front of her, “No, this is your bed and house. I can sleep on the couch.”

“I insist, you're a guest. Plus, the couch is really lumpy and uncomfortable.” Anna looked at the couch noticing the bed was bigger than she thought. “W-We can share the bed.”

Elsa bit her lip unsure the nightmares that plagued her in her sleep usually resulted in the area around her becoming encased by ice. “I-I guess it w-wouldn't h-hurt.” 

“Then I'll go grab a spare blanker and some pillows.” Anna left and came back quickly holding a mound of stuff. A large fluffy blanket was underneath two pillows, and on top of that was a stuffed lion. Placing the stuff on the bed Anna held out the lion. “This is Simba I uh, noticed you were restless in your sleep while you were out, and I figured since he kept me calm as a kid, he might help you. Of course if you find the idea dumb I'll understand.”

Reaching out Elsa took the soft stuffed lion, stroking it's mane. “He's cute, and soft,” Elsa said smiling. She quickly frowned realizing the mistake she made by revealing an emotion. 

Elsa crawled onto the bed taking the blanket and pillows with her Anna jumped onto the bed causing everything including the girl to leave the bed momentarily. Anna smiled warmly seeing that the bed was a mess and Elsa was giving her a stern look. "Oops, sorry, I-"

"It's fine, can we please go to bed?"

"Yeah, it has been a long day for me." Laying down she turned off the lamp drenching the room into darkness. Pulling her blanket over her Elsa turned towards the wall. Taking Simba out from underneath her arm Elsa hugged animal. Anna had her back facing Elsa, she took a breath and said something she would either regret or get a reply. "Night Elsa." she winced, waiting for a response.

"Good night, Anna." Under her breath she whispered, "and thank you."

The strawberry blonde smiled in the darkness and soon sleep took its hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what to say here this being my first story on here and all. The chapters will get longer, and am working on a better title.


End file.
